Gara-gara Bajak
by ranraihan03
Summary: gara-gara di bajak Ino, Naruto dan si gebetan akhirnya.../ sasufemnaru / bad summary


Gara-gara Bajak

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Sasufemnaru**

 **Warning : Typos, mainstream, gender bender, bahasa tidak baku, dll**

 **Note : Untuk kawan seperjuangan saya, Mei-chan. Yang teguh dan sabar meski harus di PHP gebetan. Terinspirasi dari perjuangan hidupnya. _._**

 **Langsung saja...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ping!**_

 _ **Ping!**_

 _ **Ping!**_

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan notifikasi yang terus bermunculan semenjak Ino –tetangga sekaligus sepupunya- meminjam hpnya.

Mengalihkan atensinya dari novel yang ia baca, akhirnya ia tergerak juga untuk membuka _smartphon_ e-nya. _Si pirang itu pasti melakukan sesuatu_ , pikir Naruto negatif –melupakan fakta jika dia juga pirang.

"Apa-apa ini?!"Matanya membelak tak percaya, melihat ratusan ping di layar hpnya. Ping dari puluhan orang yang berbeda. "Hyuuga Neji... Sabaku Gaara... Kiba is DogMAN... Lee si laki... Aburame who (Siapa ini?), Guy ci moet thea (Naruto muntah untuk yang satu ini),"gumam Naruto menyebutkan beberapa nama yang tertera di layar hpnya.

Jari Naruto berhenti bergerak. Tubuhnya terpaku, mata safirnya melotot tak percaya pada satu nama yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang ingin ia lupakan atensinya dari bumi –seseorang yang pernah mengisi relung hati Naruto yang paling dalam. (Author : Ciee...) #Plak

"...Sasuke Uchiha? Hieee...!"

 _Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa mantan gebetannya itu mem-ping dia?!_

Sungguh Naruto tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan mantan _ekhem_ _ **Gebetan**_ _ekhem_ nya itu. _Bawaannya tuh makan ati terus, man_ –Naruto takut jadi gak punya ati nantinya(?). Terlebih karena kejadian Ino yang dulu membajak _chat_ -nya. Bajakan yang bikin Naruto ngurung diri di kamar selama seminggu saking malunya –alay banget gak sih gue?.

Emang kayak apa sih bajakannya? Kayak gini nih!

 _ **Sas, kapan nembak?**_

Gila banget gak si Ino?! Sumpah, malunya tuh belum ilang sampe sekarang tiap papasan ama Sasuke –apalagi, mereka sekelas. _Bunuh aja gue, Bang!_. Meski apa yang Ino bajakin sesuai dengan isi hati Naruto, tapi tetap aja : GUE GAK MUNGKIN SE-AGRESIF ITU!

Untung aja si ayam cuman nge-bales :

 _ **Nar, kamu di bajak ya?**_

Kamvret banget gak sih, tuh cowo! Peka, dong! Peka! –entah Naruto suka atau benci banget sama nih cowo. -_-"

Setelah itu mereka gak _chat_ -an lagi. _Kokoro_ Naruto sudah gak kuat di PHP-in terus menerus. Ibarat kata : Hayati lelah, bang!

Kembali lagi ke topik. Lalu setelah sekian lama, tuh cowo tiba-tiba nge-Ping! Ada apa gerangan?!

"Si Ino..."

Mengecek status BM-nya, Naruto kembali melotot horor. "INOO SIALAN...!"teriak Naruto menggelegar bagaikan singa. Wajah gadis itu sudah memerah karena marah dan malu –sangat malu.

Gimana enggak? Saat lo buka BM, dan nemuin status lo :

 _ **Jomlo, nih. Ping dong yang mau jadi pacar gue! ^^**_

Pake emot segala lagi –Coeg banget gak sih?. -_-". Awas lo, No.

 _Ting!_

Satu notifikasi masuk. Melupakan amarahnya, Naruto membaca notifikasi itu. Dari Uchiha Sasuke. Isinya :

 _ **Gimana, Nar?**_

Wajah Naruto merona saat menyadari sesuatu.

"INOOO~Gue di tembak!"teriak Naruto berlarian ke rumah Ino.

.

.

.

 _Fin~_

 _ **Omake 1**_

Naruto tersipu malu, mencuri pandang pada pria emo di sampingnya –aka Uchiha Sasuke. Bersorak dalam hati : _Akhirnya penantian panjang ini berakhir_. Naruto menangis haru di dalam hati –imajiner.

"Nar, boleh pinjem hp kamu?"pinta Sasuke, dan Naruto tak mungkin mengatakan 'tidak'.

Naruto masih terdiam di posisinya. Memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu mengotak-atik hp-nya. _Haaah~ ganteng banget sih lo, Sas_.

"Nih, Nar."Naruto mengambil kembali hp-nya. Sasuke membuka mulut, tatapan pria itu tampak aneh – _tapi tetep ganteng kyaaa.._.. "Btw, kamu populer juga, ya?"Sasuke tersenyum tipis –palsu.

Naruto melotot saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Sampe ada Neji ama Gaara juga, loh."

"Hieee...!"

.

.

.

 _ **Omake 2**_

"Naruto ke mana?"tanya Ino heran, mencari keberadaan sepupunya yang beberapa menit lalu ada di kamarnya. "Bodo amat, ah."

 _Ting!_

Tersenyum senang. "Pasti dari Sai."

Mengambil hp-nya. Ino membuka pesan dari kekasihnya.

 _ **Kamu sakit ya, Say?**_

"Maksudnya?"Ino bergumam heran. Melihat pesan sebelumnya, Ino melotot horor, mulutnya membuka-tutup saking kagetnya. "NARUTO...!"Teriak Ino menggelegar.

Sementara Naruto sang pelaku cekikikan di luar sana. "Hihi... kabur~"

Memang apa isinya?

 _ **Sai, pengen ee nih.**_

Mantap jiwa, Nar! '.'b

.

.

.

 _Real Fin~_

Hallo, _Minna_! #DiTimpukMassa

Udah lama banget saya tak menginjakkan kaki di FFN. Suer, cerita di atas itu sesuai kisah nyata temen saya (Mei-chan) –dengan bumbu sana sini. Kecuali, bagian nembaknya. Tuh cowo masih gak peka –kamvret banget gak sih. #Curhat -_-"

BTW, yang bajak itu saya. WKwkwk... #DibakarMassa

Kasihan sih... tapi WETEFER! Huaahaha... #KetawaJahat

Btw, ffn kok makin sepi aja. Apalagi pair Sasufemnaru –sampe bisa di hitung pake jari tiap minggunya. Sekalian numpang promosi : silahkan follow akun wattpad saya **Ranraihan03** (betah amat ama nih nama). _Sayonara~_ ^^

Dimohon kritik dan saran yang membangun!

 _RnR, please_?


End file.
